


Mornings, Kisses, and Compliments

by dustywoolhat



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywoolhat/pseuds/dustywoolhat
Summary: Julian likes mornings, and Noel likes compliments.





	Mornings, Kisses, and Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Boosh fic! More to come (hopefully), but I’ve quite enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it!

_**"I love your eyes because they have looked over so many beautiful things until they fell upon me, and for some odd reason, you chose me over those much more beautiful things."  
~~~** _

_****_

Julian had always loved mornings. They were soft, gentle, and the smell of early day coffee and the soft clanking of breakfast being made downstairs always filled his head when he was younger. But now, mornings only consisted of diffused sunlight and the noise of loud cars from the street below blaring through the window he forgot to close last night.

For some reason, however, ever since he met Noel, his mornings had gotten better. He had something else to look forward to that day. Not just the fun trip to the music store or normal business things he had to do, but he got to see Noel. The best mornings were spent in bed next to a softly-snoring man, an arm wrapped around his chest, which made him unable to get up and attend to his morning routine. Not that he would ever complain.

Julian would call it a shame that Noel was never up in the morning. He didn’t get to witness the soft bustling of people running their early-morning errands before their own loved ones awoke, all huddled in coats in the chilly air that the night swept over the city, popping into small bakeries and diners to get breakfast, or making their way to work, opening up shop for a new day. He wished Noel wouldn’t stay up so late, or else he might get to see what actually went on before 10 o’clock. To Noel, it was absolutely unheard of that people actually got up before the sun was even up. Julian always told him that they all had normal jobs. This would make Noel laugh and shake his head, muttering how glad he was to not ever have to get a real job. Julian would look at Noel fondly and agree. Noel would never have been able to get a real job, even if he _was_ a bit more normal. But Julian knew Noel would’ve never been normal. He was born a fantastical genius, and nobody could take that away from him.

Mornings were always quiet, which was probably why Julian liked them so much. He would be able to see the sun rise, feel the warmth of the sun replace the coolness of the bedroom as Julian sat up in bed, left to his own thoughts, playing out the day’s various activities he had planned the night prior through his head while the man next to him slept soundly, wearing one of Julian’s t-shirts that was a size too big for him, curled up in the blankets as he softly snored.

Still, mornings recently only brought him hangovers and regret, as he was going out and staying up too late, drinking with Noel. Late nights were becoming frequent even more so, simply because he was unable to sleep, no matter how exhausted he was. Sometimes it was the twins, or a late, hushed argument with Julia, or even a dispute with Noel at some points. Nights never brought anything good, not like mornings did, even though the night was reserved for the times he could spend with Noel in his flat when Dee was away, laying in the bed that Noel and Dee shared. It used to bother him, the idea of sleeping with her boyfriend while she was gone, but not anymore. Not as much as it used to, anyway.

This particular morning was the beginning of an especially warm summer day. Noel and Julian had stayed up late the night before, drinking, discussing an upcoming tour and writing down various creative ideas while Noel did doodles in a notebook, sitting on the floor, leaning over the coffee table like a child working on a school project. They finally stumbled into bed drunkenly by nearly 3, with forceful kisses, wandering hands, and soft moans. Julian had slept in quite a bit, his internal alarm clock shut down by the amount of alcohol he drank last night. Julian didn’t want to wake up, however, he didn’t want to have to get up from the comfy bed, and he certainly did not want to have to leave Noel’s embrace. But Julian couldn’t help but flutter his eyes open, only to find tired blue eyes staring back at him, a lazy smile resting on the opposite man’s face.

The hand that was resting on Julian’s shoulder moved to his neck as Noel gave him a short good-morning kiss, which was accepted with a hum.

"What ‘re you doing?" Julian said after a moment as he rolled onto his side, his voice froggy, words still foreign on his tongue. The sunlight that filtered into the bedroom through the window illuminated Julian’s facial features as he turned to look at Noel, but it wasn’t harsh enough to make him have to turn away.

"Staring at you."

"For how long?" Julian’s tone was a mix of questionable and amused.

Noel shrugged. "Long enough to figure out that you’ve got a cute nose." He reached up to tap the tip of Julian’s nose, whispering ‘boop’ as he did so.

Julian’s heart swelled. He couldn’t help it. It was small things like this that meant the world to him for some reason. He loved how seemingly childish Noel was, never mind being a man in his mid 30’s. But Julian only rolled his eyes playfully, cracking a small smile. It never failed to amaze Julian that Noel always fed him compliments, even after being together for so long. Even if they were the same compliments, little comments of appreciation still felt like they were being uttered for the first time. "My nose isn’t cute. It’s quite... large."

Noel ‘booped’ his nose again, dismissing Julian’s statement. "You’ve got nice eyes. Has anybody ever told you you’ve got nice eyes? They’re pretty."

Julian rolled his eyes again. "You have. Multiple times," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, I like them," Noel said.

"I thought they were too small," Julian pouted.

"They are—" Julian gave him a warning look, as if letting him know of the dangers if he continued speaking, "—but they’re still quite beautiful."

"They’re brown. They’re nothing special," Julian argued.

"They’re chocolate," refuted Noel.

"They’re muddy," contradicted Julian.

"Sometimes, but sometimes they’ve got dark oranges and yellows in them. I like it when they sparkle." Julian felt a bit awkward as Noel studied his eyes intently, but he smiled when he realized how silly this whole thing was. "Like now, in the sun. They’re quite good in the sun. The light really brings out the colors that are hidden."

"Good enough to make you appreciate mornings?" Julian asked, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

Noel seemed to think for a moment, but he only shrugged. "Hmm, almost. Maybe if you gave me a compliment and a kiss, too."

This made Julian laugh quietly, and he leaned in to give Noel a kiss. It was long and sweet, meaningful, with Julian’s hand resting on Noel’s hip while Noel’s hand was placed gently on his cheek. When Julian pulled back, Noel immediately offered him a large grin, genuine fondness and love evident in his expression. His smile told him that he took that as a compliment and that he would definitely try, for Julian, to get up earlier.

Often times, Julian couldn’t believe Noel, in a sense, was his. They were partners, and nobody could get between them. Nobody quite had what they had. They were like the John Lennon and Paul McCartney in the comedy world, in a way, only significantly less influential. Without the other, they were nothing, and it took the both of them to climb up to where they were now. They both knew that they wouldn’t have made it, had they not met each other 10 years ago. But they were also aware their relationship wouldn’t be able to last. They agreed that they couldn’t keep sleeping together, not after Noel found Dee and Julian found Julia. Especially after Julia had his children. But like always, they couldn’t keep apart, and although they both knew that soon, there was going to be a breaking point, where the Boosh came to an end and they went their separate ways, they were still trying to take advantage of the amount of time they had left together before they began to work on individual projects and become too busy for each other. Even John and Paul had to break up at one point. For now, however, they kept these feelings deep inside, talking about it on rare occasions, only during quiet late-night conversations.

"How long have you been awake?" Julian asked as his hand was removed from Noel’s hip, and instead taken to his lips.

Noel gave a soft kiss on the back of his hand as he interlaced their fingers. He hummed in thought. "I’m not sure, half hour?"

"What did you do for half an hour?"

"Think about how calm you look when you sleep." Noel’s eyes met Julian’s, and Julian could’ve sworn he caught a sparkle.

"You know it’s weird to watch people sleep, right?" Julian’s eyebrow raised, watching as Noel released his hand and instead began to play with his fingers.

Noel only smiled at the man opposite him and shrugged, and he kissed the palm of his hand.

"C’mon, let’s take a shower and get some breakfast," Julian suggested softly after a silent moment, which made Noel pout.

"Noo, can’t we stay in bed a bit longer?" he complained.

Julian only chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "Nope. If you’re going to start waking up early, you’ve got to get out of bed early, too." Julian gave Noel a pat on his backside and rolled out of bed. On his way to the bathroom, he told him, "And maybe shower sex is in store if you get out of bed." This made Noel laugh, but the man was convinced anyway.

_**~~~~~** _

Their morning continued, with Noel and Julian drinking tea and coffee as they ate their breakfast, even though it was a bit more of a brunch, watching The Monkees on the tele. Once breakfast was over, the pair went to work on cleaning the living room. The space was littered with various items, including beer bottles, soda cans, crumpled up pieces of paper, and drawings. Once they were done tidying up, Julian was about to suggest a lazy day on the couch when Noel announced that he was in a painting mood today. Together, the men moved the coffee table to the far side of the living room, and the window was open so Noel could get enough of the pleasant late-morning light. Noel had changed into clothes that already had paint on them, not wanting to ruin the nice shirt and skinny jeans he already had on. His new outfit was one of Julian’s t-shirts and another pair of skinny jeans, both of which were striped and polka-dotted with a spectrum of colors that created texture on the clothes.

Soon, the living room was once again a mess, covered in spotted tubes of paint, paint brushes, small canvases, and more pieces of paper. Beside Noel was his notebook, as he had wanted to elaborate on some of the characters he had drawn last night in their drunken creative session. Noel had made himself comfortable on the floor, laying on his stomach as he sketched in his notebook.

Julian chuckled and picked up a magazine from the coffee table against the wall, and plopped down on the couch. He didn’t have a whole lot to do today, and maybe he would suggest they write a song or two if their characters might need it, but for now, Julian let Noel put on a Rolling Stones album on the record player.

Noel would sing to himself, then quiet down when he was focusing, and then proceed to sing again once he was in the groove of his painting. Whenever the album needed to be turned over or exchanged, Noel would look over at Julian and pout. He would ask childishly if he could pretty please turn it over, that he couldn’t because he had paint all over his hands and he wouldn’t want to ruin any of his records. Julian would pretend to be irritated and groan, roll his eyes, and mutter a complaint, but he would turn it over nonetheless.

The morning became the afternoon, and light was becoming less harsh as it made its way across the sky. After enough times of switching their records, Julian picked up his guitar and he entertained Noel by singing of some of their own songs from the show, or just playing songs he knew from memory. Noel once again complimented him, telling him that it was no wonder he loved him. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Noel seemed to have a thing for musicians. Noel sang with Julian softly as he worked on a painting of a colorful guitar, which he would most definitely give to Julian as a present. It might serve as a little reminder of this day. Hopefully, anyway. There was something a bit different about this day. Well, days have been a bit different recently, but especially today.

About four, Noel complained that he was hungry. Julian felt like he was at home, watching over his children, and nearly snapped at him to get something from the kitchen. But instead, they took a break and went out for an early dinner. Noel washed his hands as best he could, but paint remained stained on his hands until further notice, and various colors of paint dotted his shirt. Noel brought crayons and did tiny doodles on napkins, naming each of his new characters. He even drew Burt Reynolds on a paper napkin, and left it for their waitress. When they returned home, Noel immediately returned to his artwork on the messy floor, crossing his legs and picking up a paintbrush, the end of it finding its way between Noel’s teeth as the man looked over his progress. Julian yawned and reclaimed his spot on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, and his feet placed on the arm of the furniture.

"Who are you painting now?" Julian asked at the end of his yawn, looking down at Noel, his hands resting behind his head.

Noel took the napkins out of his pocket and lay them out on the floor in front of him, running a hand through his hair, making it point out in all different directions. "Bryan Ferry."

Julian snorted and pointed to a painting he finished earlier. "You already did him."

"Yeah, but he’s quite fun to draw. I’m gonna make him have the head of a kite." Noel grinned at his idea and set to work on another sketch, his tongue sticking out occasionally, and every few minutes he’d have to push his hair back and out of his face. Eventually, he huffed and sat back on his knees, running his hand through his hair again.

Julian chuckled, and raised a brow at the other man. "Hair still too long?" he asked, amused. They both had gotten haircuts, Noel’s shorter than it used to be, resting just above his shoulders, but it never failed to amuse Julian to see him struggle with his choice of hair style. He sometimes wondered if he’d ever cut it short, but decided that was never going to happen. Not in a long time, at least.

Noel only glared at Julian. "Why don’t you turn on a record or something? It’s quiet."

"It’s nice."

Noel shook his head. "Not with you staring at me like that while I’m trying to get some work done," he complained. "And if you’re going to fall asleep, go in the bedroom. You snore, y’know." The corners of Noel’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I do not, sir!" Julian denied. "If any one of us snores, it’s you!"

"As if!" Noel’s voice cracked, like it usually did when he got playfully defensive.

"It’s that big nose of yours," Julian teased.

Noel’s mouth dropped, and Julian gave him a large smile to tell him that he was only joking. "I can’t believe this! After this morning, after I booped your nose, even after the handjob in the shower! I’m taking all of it back." Noel pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Julian.

"Come on, little man, I’m only teasing," Julian said softly, tiredly.

"Whatever," Noel snapped back.

"Come here," Julian murmured, his voice low. Usually that tone would make Noel shut up and listen, a tone that meant he wasn’t quite joking for a second. Julian was getting tired, and he decided he had a lack of Noel’s attention today.

Noel got up from his spot from the floor and joined Julian on the couch, his back against Julian’s chest. Julian’s arm wrapped around the smaller man’s waist as he was pulled closely, and his hand was placed on his chest, being able to feel Noel’s heartbeat through his shirt. The sun was going down, and it would soon be replaced by the moon. The sky was painted a light blue with pink clouds, accompanied by soft purples, like a renaissance painting, except with large, blocky buildings in the frame instead of beautiful stone structures. It was quiet, and time felt like it stood still for a second, and Noel tried to burn this moment into his memory, so he could always remember it, no matter how many times they had already done this. Noel would have sworn, too, that Julian had fallen asleep, that was until he felt soft kisses being placed on the back of his neck, which made him sigh. Neck kisses were his weakness.

Still, Noel couldn’t help but say, "Try not to make another mark, sir," a smirk resting on his face.

This only made Julian chuckle, but as he continued to kiss him gently, he muttered against his neck, "I wish I could cover you in hickeys. You look so good with them. You always look good with my hickeys, like you’ve been marked mine, not anybody else’s."

Noel blushed at this and squirmed. He turned around so he could face Julian, and Julian had a pleasant smile on his face as he looked down at the smaller man. "Yeah, I’m yours," he whispered.

Julian hummed and kissed Noel’s forehead. He certainly had his attention now. "You know what I love about you?" His voice was quiet, sincere, gentle. "You’re so beautiful. Your nose, your lips, your cheekbones. But your eyes. Your eyes are so different from the rest of your face. They’re not complicated, they’re just bright blue. They always shine, too, like you have never felt anger in your life, ever. They’re not tired and bitter like mine, they’re alive and childlike. And they’re beautiful."

Julian couldn’t have stopped his mouth if he wanted to. Noel’s eyes were simply... stunning. Julian was quite glad that he was fortunate enough to see them shift color throughout the time they had been together. They were always bright, but they would darken and turn gray when he was irritated or angry, or they would soften into a calming baby blue during the quiet nights of admiration and love, or, in the rare occasion that Noel was sad and upset, they would become the same color as tears, a cold, almost light gray-blue that would pain Julian. But his eyes were never dull. At least, not when he was with Julian. And even sometimes, there would be flicks of gold that would sparkle near the pupils if the light was just right. Those were Julian’s favorite, and sometimes he liked to think that Noel _was_ made of gold.

Julian had to admit, he could possibly write an entire book of all the reasons why he was in love with Noel Fielding. Noel was just so lovable, it was impossible not to like him in some way, whether it be a physical attraction, admiration for the man’s art, or for the man himself. Noel was always easy-to-talk-to, fun, and energetic, in interviews and on stage. Julian was often forgotten, he was nothing outrageous, not as he stood next to Noel Fielding while he wore a pink tutu with makeup smeared all over his face. And yet, he still somehow managed to pull that off. Julian wasn't too worried about being forgotten, though, he wasn't the biggest fan of fame, anyway. He was happy enough to stand by Noel while he put on a show, just as long Noel still wanted him to be there. He wasn't sure why Noel chose him, of all people, to create such a partnership with. After the Boosh kicked off, Noel could've ditched Julian for parties and girls, and he often did, but he always came back to Julian. Noel had showed up to his door night after night after hours of drinking and dancing, and Julian would bring him to the couch with a glass of water. Noel would cling onto him until he fell asleep, and Julian would have no choice but to sit in the living room with him, staying up to have a smoke and think about what he would tell Julia in the morning. He felt bad for Julia always having to deal with Noel's unannounced visits in the middle of the night, and she even snapped at Julian about it a few times. But it wasn't Julian's fault, he wasn't entirely sure why Noel couldn't go to his own apartment, but it wasn't entirely unwanted. It made Julian feel needed. It was like Noel, for some reason, felt the safest when he was with him, that he was the most important thing in Noel's life. As if. It was a nice thought, anyway, and he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved Noel.

Julian was getting well too sappy for his liking, he decided. He made a mental note to not be so open tomorrow.

Noel sighed, a blush evident on his face. "You’re sweet, Julian," he whispered.

"You’re amazing." Julian gave Noel a gentle kiss for a moment, Noel’s hand coming up to his face to rest on his cheek.

Julian pulled away slowly after a moment and said, "You go get a bottle of wine, I’m gonna find something to watch on the TV, yeah?"


End file.
